1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a planar light source device, and more particularly to a liquid crystal display apparatus having the planar light source device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display (LCD) apparatus is a flat type display apparatus displaying images using liquid crystal. The LCD apparatus has many merits including, for example, thin thickness, lightweight, low power consumption, low driving voltage, etc., making the LCD apparatus popular for use in various fields.
Since the LCD apparatus itself does not emit light, the LCD apparatus employs a light source that provides light to the LCD apparatus. An example of a typical light source employed by the LCD apparatus is a conventional backlight assembly. The conventional backlight assembly employs either a cold cathode fluorescent lamp (CCFL) that generates linear light or a light emitting diode (LED) that generates point light. Due to limitations of the CCFL and the LED, the conventional backlight assembly requires additional components including a light guide plate, a light diffusing member, a prism sheet, etc. in order to enhance uniformity of luminance of the light emitted by the conventional backlight assembly. The additional components, however, also increase volume, weight and manufacturing cost, etc., of the LCD apparatus.
In order to solve the above-mentioned problems, a planar light source device has been developed. The planar light source device includes a light source body and electrodes disposed at end portions of the light source body. The light source body includes discharge spaces. The discharge spaces are connected to each other through connection paths to substantially equalize pressures of discharge gas in the discharge spaces, thereby enhancing uniformity of luminance of light emitted by the planar light source device.
However, when the discharge spaces are connected to each other, channeling is induced due to a cross talk between the discharge spaces. Channeling occurs when electric charges are concentrated at the connection paths of the discharge spaces, so that the electric charges flow mainly through one of the discharge spaces. Channeling increases when either temperature decreases or an operating frequency of the planar light source device increases.